United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland
by McGregor O'Brien ap Rhys
Summary: They had yet to consummate their Union long after centuries passed, and the feeling of becoming one was far too pleasurable to not indulge in. Based on this - hetalia-kink dreamwidth org (slash) 82590(dot) html ? thread 510713246#cmt510713246 Warning: Body horror.


**Notes: **Based in this - hetalia-kink dreamwidth org (slash) ? thread=510713246#cmt510713246

* * *

><p><strong>United Kingdom of great Britain and Northern Ireland<strong>

They had yet to have sex.

Centuries passed, and England haven't slept with either Wales and Scotland yet. Ireland was no longer part of the Union when England first thought of sleeping with his older brothers.

England supposed he could blame France (after that proposition of this rubbish European Union) for planting the idea, and England was itching to ask Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland on their next family meeting.

Scotland shrugged, not opposing yet not enthusiastic either. Northern Ireland seemed curious, yet apprehensive because it would be his first. Wales, on the other hand, brightened and was eager to start.

"Tonight then?" England asked, holding Wales' hand, his spine tingled at the warmth of the contact. "Just us first?"

"Yes," Wales answered, and then he turned to Scotland, "Do you want to join?"

"Sure," the redhead shrugged. England turned to Northern Ireland.

"I think I'll join in next time," he said with a nervously loud chuckle.

Northern Ireland left late at night, his flight was in an hour.

Wales was first in England's room, followed by Scotland, and then England.

The three had sex that night, and England found Wales to be insatiable while Scotland moved to a different room after the fifth round to sleep. England, on the other hand, was just as hungry for the contact and intimacy as Wales was, both can't seem to get of the other.

Scotland and Wales had to leave on the next day, and England almost kept them behind schedule with a heated distraction.

On the following meetings within the United Kingdom, England would invite his brothers for a night or two for sex. Wales would accept without hesitation, Scotland indulged twice per three meetings, while Northern Ireland refused with a weakening resolve as he eyed England and Wales' twined fingers and warmth on their eyes for one another.

Then, it was just Wales and England at home, Scotland and Northern Ireland won't be around until the next month, and Wales and England were both on a month-long leave from work, so England made wonderful use of their alone time.

Three days before the next meeting, England woke up in the middle of the night for a glass of water when he tried to get up.

He was already on the process of sitting up when he noticed that he can't lift the left side of his body.

"Wales, wake up." England shook the brunet awake with his right hand while lying down. Green eyes opened and met the younger nation's eyes. England nodded towards their shoulders.

England's left shoulder and leg was no longer present, instead his skin was perfectly welded with Wales', who then tried to move his hand.

A curious smile appeared in England's face. "This is amazing," he said breathlessly, touching the part where the skin met.

"It is," Wales agreed, clasping England right hand with his left. Electricity ran down his spine and he shivered in pleasure, basking in the warmth of the contact, wanting to push in deeper and melt and become_ one_.

Distracted by the discovery, the two tried to sit up with difficulty and examined the area where they were joined. There was still a small space between their waists, but they were sharing a pelvis. England giggled and leaned on Wales, who pulled him closer and then kissed his temple.

England tried moving his left arm, but Wales' left arm twitched and let go of his hand. His eyes were wide curiosity as he touched his brother using the other's hand. Wales mirrored his brother's wonder and tried the same with his right hand. The limb in the middle and Arthur's right arm moved and Wales laughed at the sensation of moving the same limb at once.

England moaned when he felt more of himself melting into Wales, their flesh warm and tingling at the sensation of fusing with another. He really liked this unity with Wales, he felt whole - no, more than whole- he was overflowing and it doesn't seem to be enough. He_ needed_ this, he wanted to sink into Wales and settle into his blood and heart and mind and soul.

Wales seemed to have the same idea as well, and then he began to hum when the distance between their torsos and touching arms were no longer there, physically joined, but it was still not enough. Wales needed England, all of England, and Wales wanted to melt within the blonde's body and feel with England's skin and see with England's eyes and talk with England's mouth.

"This feels-"

"-good."

Twin smiles of delight quirked in England and Wales' faces and tried standing up. They laughed when they fell back on the bed when they lost balance.

The_ oneness_ made heat pool in their groins, and England delighted at the fact that he can feel Wales' thoughts as his own and their bodies agreed with the assessment and Wales groaned when he felt more of England fuse deeper, their joined shoulders gone and their collarbones now a part of one another with no definition on who owned which.

"Scotland, he needs-"

"-to join us."

"Northern Ireland-"

"-as well."

Wales grinned mischievously and then they crawled closer to England's nightstand, and England grabbed his phone and dialed Scotland's number.

Three hours later, a bewildered Scotland just opened England's bedroom door. He was stunned, and then worry and panic settled in his expression at seeing his brothers' state.

"Are ye alreecht?" The redhead rushed towards them, kneeling at the edge if the bed to inspect the fused area.

"We are-"

"-fine, brother."

"We like-"

"-this arrangement."

Scotland looked upset and concerned. "Feck, you two are literally joined together at the hip! This looks painful."

England rolled his eyes and Wales raised an eyebrow sceptically, this distressed Scotland because England reacted the way Wales would and Wales was the same.

"Here, feel this,-"

"-it's warm." Wales took Scotland's hand, and the redhead sucked in a breathe, warmth overloading his senses and the_ need_ to be one with Wales and England erased all reason and now he wanted to join them and stay together because that was who they were supposed to be, _one._

An hour later, Scotland was blinking, but there was a pleasant buzz in his senses and he just wanted to sink in. He closed his eyes in bliss and hummed happily

"See? We told you-"

"-it would be nice."

That snapped Scotland out of his daze and then his eyes widened when he looked down saw himself nude, lying down, and his left side completely gone as well. Scotland's shoulders and torso and waist were now England's, who was now missing limbs and was sharing with his brothers at both sides.

"What the-"

-feck!?" exclaimed Wales mouth with an angry scowl and fear in his eyes.

"What did you-"

"-do to me?" finished England with horror in his voice.

"We are becoming-"

"-what we are-"

"-meant to be."

And Scotland groaned, but a flush of warmth came from_ everywhere _and then they all smiled blissfully because this was the first time they actually felt complete and whole and_ one._

"I... This-,

"-isn't that-"

"-bad at all."

"I could-"

"-get used-"

"-to this."

A day later, England was only left with a head and they were all left with two sets of limbs, Scotland's and Wales' sides fused with England torso which was perfectly merged with both.

"Is it-"

"-alright to-"

"-call North?"

There was a contemplative silence.

"I think so. He might want to join me." He reached for the phone on his right, but the hand froze.

"What the feck am I doing?!" Three pairs of eyes furrowed angrily. "Why the feck did I think this is a good idea?"

"Because I need North to be complete. I can't be the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland without a Northern Ireland," three voices explained simultaneously.

"Fine," the three agreed glumly.

There was a storm, Northern Ireland arrived a day later.

The teen's face was unreadable.

England was completely gone, or whatever part of him that was obvious. Wales was sharing his temple with Scotland, and neither looked the way Northern Ireland remembered. Wales hair was a lighter shade of brown, almost sandy blonde, and Scotland's face held an aristocratic air to it the only England had.

"Can I join?" Northern Ireland blurted out, yearning to belong, to melt, and the need to become one overcame him. He was already stripping, because he needed to join and a hollow emptiness formed in his gut as he looked at the joined forms of his brothers longingly.

"Sure, sit to my right," said Great Britain with both mouths, two pitches in harmonious mix in perfect RP. "I've been waiting for some time, it would be nice to have you for company."

A week later, the European Union held a meeting in London.

Everyone present expected England, a familiar stranger was sitting in his usual place instead.

"Mon ami, where is Anglettere?" France asked, frowning at the nation who was sitting through paperwork while muttering curses in no particular order of language. France blinked at the fast Scottish Gaelic that quickly changed to Irish then Welsh then English and then Scots. "And who are you?"

The stranger stopped and looked up at France.

The nation furrowed his brows (like Northern Ireland would, when someone asked him what he thought to be a stupid question) and then smirked (like Scotland when he's feeling mischievous). France looked at the main closer, observing his features.

He can't pinpoint the hair colour because it looked like an unusual shade of brown that would then look auburn then orange then blonde and then dark caramel whenever light caught it. He had the unmistakable Kirkland green eyes and brows, but he had Scotland's height and England's face and Wales' build and Northern Ireland's freckles.

"I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. UK would be easier." And his voice. France can't tell if it was Scotland's soothing baritone or Wales' musical lilt or England's sharpness or Northern Ireland's energetic tenor.

"What have you done?" The Republic of Ireland stood at the threshold of the meeting room, face pale and terrified.

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland smiled.

Ireland's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> On when this is set, it was before Scotland, Northern Ireland, and Wales have their own parliament.

There was a survey in the UK about ethnic identity, and most people (white) would check Scottish, British, and Irish. Yet almost never Welsh and English. They all agree they're British though, which is why it took a while for Scotland to join in. Though, that is because there was no Welsh or English box to tick in the poll.

Also, wee bit of reference to the Benelux fill. It's all of France's fault. Apologies to the OP if this isn't what you're looking for...


End file.
